Kururu
Kururu is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. She is Ouka's pet fyulong dragon. Etymology Kururu's name sounds like the Japanese loanword 'kuuru', which is how the Japanese hear the word 'cool'. Appearance Kururu's fur is darker than Burupya's, and is described as black by Lem in chapter 50 of the manga. In the color art on the cover of volume 11, however, she's colored a dark blue. She also appears to be somewhat larger than Burupya, and thinner, with narrower eyes, longer ears, and two small white horns between her ears. Personality Kururu has an outspoken and blunt personality, and says what she thinks or feels without thinking twice. She can also be seen as loyal, as she tried to attack Ouka's aunt Granne for being rude to Ouka. Relationships Ouka Ouka says that Kururu is like a sister to her, and Kururu is often seen riding on Ouka's shoulder. At the Krat House, when Ouka and Kururu were temporarily separated, Ouka was shown to be worried about Kururu. While Kururu and Ouka care for each other, Kururu is not above acknowledging Ouka's 'peculiarities', and Ouka sometimes chides Kururu for her rudeness. Kururu is respectful towards Ouka, addressing and referring to her as 'Ouka-sama', and becomes angry when someone threatens Ouka, as seen when she tried to attack one of Ouka's aunts for being rude to Ouka. Teito Kururu was rather rude to Teito the first time they met, but eventually warmed up to him. Burupya As with Teito, Kururu was rather rude to Burupya the first time they met, but eventually warmed up to him. Granne Barsburg Kururu appears to dislike Ouka's aunt Granne, and once attempted to attack Granne for being rude to Ouka, making Ouka have to restrain her. Manga synopsis Kururu is first seen with Ouka when Ouka meets Teito and Burupya. Kururu does not have a good first impression of Teito and Burupya, and insults them, causing Ouka to scold her. Kururu and Burupya are then temporarily separated from Ouka and Teito. Once the four are reunited, they confront a Wars-controlled boy named Lem, and after Teito defeats and purifies him, Ouka and Kururu return to the palace while Teito resumes his journey with Frau and Capella. Later in the series, Kururu defends Ouka from her (Ouka's) malicious aunt Granne.This is Kururu's last appearance in the series. Abilities and Attributes Like most Fyulong, Kururu is able to speak human languages. Quotes *'My thanks, but I'm not your friend.' (to Burupya, after he expresses affection towards her) *'Please forgive Ouka-sama's peculiarities.' (said after Ouka says that Frau and Teito's being teacher and student is 'sublime') *'Don't you dare speak to Ouka-sama that way!' (to Granne in manga chapter 64) Trivia *For some reason, Kururu was not seen with Ouka at Ouka's birthday ball. This could have been because pets were not allowed at the ball. *Considering that Kururu's body is more streamlined than Burupya's and adult Fyulong have been shown to have more streamlined bodies compared to their young, it is likely that Kururu is older or closer to adulthood than Burupya. Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female